AmazingPhil
Philip Michael Lester (born January 30, 1987), known on YouTube by AmazingPhil, is an English YouTube video blogger and radio presenter. He was born in Rossendale, Lancashire, England and he has been making videos since 2006. He went to Bacup and Rawtenstall Grammar School, and often included BRGS in his tweets. His school was in one of his early videos, and he can be seen in the top right corner of a whole-school photo in the extension corridor. His school shaped his life, however he is not yet included on the "most successful" board, although students are making appeals. He currently lives in London, England, with fellow YouTuber and best friend, Dan Howell (Danisnotonfire). He reached 1 million subscribers on July 6th, 2013. He completed a degree in English Language and Linguistics and then a''' post graduate in the Department of Theatre, Film and television, going on to obtain a Master of Arts in Video Postproduction with Specialisation in Visual Effects at the University of York. Phil uploaded his first vlog on March 27, 2006 and it was called, "Phil's Video Blog - 27th March 2006." It was filmed on a black and white camera that he later said he won out of a cereal box. His favorite animals are lions; a recurring theme in his videos is that he has a little stuffed lion (named Lion) in the background. At the end, it's used to show in full view with speech bubble annotations, as if Lion is talking. However, Phil now has a segment called 'Draw Phil Naked' where viewers send in their drawings of him naked yet somehow covered up that he chooses from and shows. Phil is known to be very wise and open to his subscribers about his life. He is also known to keep his channel as PG rated as possible, and never swears in his videos due to his primarily younger audience. He calls his subscribers '''Philions. ''He also once had a pet brine shrimp named Simon, who died on May 3rd, 2011,and was in Phil's videos constantly during the time he was alive. A famous quote from Phil is, ''"It's a good thing to be strange; normalness leads to sadness." Phil is part of the famous "Fantastic Foursome", a group of English YouTubers which includes Dan Howell (aka danisnotonfire), Chris Kendall (aka crabstickz), and PJ Liguori (aka KickThePj). Along with Dan, he was also one of the presenters of the Super Amazing Project, a YouTube video series from My Damn Channel, encompassing scary/freaky happenings sent in by viewers, challenges between the two presenters, and strange news from the previous week. The show spanned for three series, however Dan confirmed in a YouNow broadcast that except for seasonal specials, there will be no series 4. It's legacy was carried to their radio show. They have made another joint channel called DanAndPhilGAMES where they play video games and record it. Phil has a second channel, named "LessAmazingPhil " where he uploads videos that are either too short or not relevant to anything that he would upload onto his main channel. , PJ Ligouri, Dan Howell and Phil Lester]] On March 27th 2015, Phil announced, with his best friend Dan, that they wrote a book together. It is to be released October 8th 2015. Along with the book, Dan and Phil will also be touring around the world to promote their book and meet fans. The tour kicks off on October 8th in Glasgow, Scotland. Dan and Phil created a channel called "DanAndPhilCRAFTS" on April 1st, 2015, announcing the same day that it was just an April Fools joke. However, many fans believe that they will probably find a way to use it by posting random videos that don't fit into either of their channels, or their gaming channel. Phil has appeared on TV numerous times including being on The Weakest Link, a Confused.com advert, the Jeremy Kyle audience, Blue Peter and Friday Download. He has also been in a movie called "Faintheart". He was also in an Oreo advert, which was advertising the Oreo Lick Race. It included clips of Phil and Danisnotonfire doing their Oreo Lick Race, along with other YouTubers. It has since been deleted for the reason that it was not made clear that the video was an advertisement. On 15th April 2013, Dan and Phil interviewed Fall Out Boy in New York City on their comeback tour. They also appeared briefly in the audience on Fuse TV for Fall Out Boy's appearance. Trivia * He was voted Sugarscape's Hottest Lad of 2013. * Phil voiced ‘Male Technician #2’ in the Disney movie Big Hero 6 (UK cinema version). * One of the mascots from the popular game Crossy Road ''(called "Emo Goose"), was suggested and voiced by him. * On 29th August 2014, he hit 2 million subscribers. * His favorite color is blue. * His favorite Pokemon is Growlithe. * He and his best friend Dan (Danisnotonfire) are huge fans of Muse, and their favourite album by the band is ''Origin of Symmetry. * In 2011, Phil set a Guinness World Record for fastest coin stacking, placing 25 coins on top of each other in 31.617 seconds. * Phil doesn't like any sort of cheese. In his video The Cheese Challenge , in which he tried previous foods he did not like before, he tried 4 different kinds of cheese, only to find out he still hated cheese. Gallery Dan and phil.gif Phil.gif Phil and lion.jpg DanandPhil.png Amazingphil.jpg Danandphil.jpg Dan and Phil.gif Amazing Phil.jpg 1DAN AND PHIL ARGH PERFECT OMG.jpg Phillester.jpg Fantasic Foursome.gif Fantastic foursome.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers